


[Podfic] The Wolf Gift

by Jinxy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir would be put to a test that few men survived. He had raided with gladiators, but could he run with wolves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Wolf Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wolf Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372173) by [Sami (Sami714)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami). 



**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?ll2k0mlbdavj2l1)**  [20 MB] |  **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zzxupjx41z7xlfz/%5BSpartacus%5D_The_Wolf_Gift.m4b)** [11 MB]

_Length: 21:16_

**Author's Note:**

> Gratitude to Sami714 for giving Transformative Works podficcing permission and writing such a great fic! Nagron + werewolves = epic win!
> 
> Also check out their CV over at [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/325165/).
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
